


What I Once Remembered

by illxmination



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illxmination/pseuds/illxmination
Summary: The weird thing about coming from a different timeline is that things happened that shouldn't have and being asked to remember past people that died brings about a certain sadness that you thought you got over long ago. [SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 14]
Relationships: Alex/Elisanne (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What I Once Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished the most recent chapter. Had feelings I did not think I would actually have. Considered what happened to others in Zena's timeline. I also live in Alex/Elly hell and roleplay on Twitter as Alex.

“Do you have a moment?”

She looked up from her place under the tree curiously at the Grand Paladyn’s personal guard. Alex stood in front of Zena with uncertainty written on her features; this was nothing less than a surprise. Alex carried herself with confidence unlike other people in the Halidom, so to see her with so subdued was- almost frightening.

Zena gestured to the grass next to her with a small smile. “Of course. A break with a friend is always welcome, especially with the tensions around the Halidom.”

Alex could not stop a small smile herself, walking over and sitting with one knee against her chest next to the Otherworld Auspex. There was silence between the dup for a few minutes; it was almost comforting, what with the winds gently blowing that afternoon. Alex lowered her hood, closing her eyes. Zena leaned back against the tree with that smile and closed her eyes as well.

“So,” Zena spoke finally. “I sense you did not come here just to enjoy the quiet right now.”

Alex chuckled gently, then sighed. “I. I’m sorry, but I did not. Pray forgive me- I have a… a question. About your time in the other timeline.”

Zena’s smile turned sad, looking up at the clouds. “Heh. You might just be the first person to ask me about it. Yet, I’m not surprised. There is a great deal that can be said, but many do not wish to know what happened then.”

“Some fear that darkness, I’m afraid,” Alex admitted, “but some of us have also lived in it for many years. I used to dwell on such darkness in my life- at least until Elly made me her personal guard.” She shook her head. “I still go back there from time to time, but I work not to always sit in it.”

There was a soft laugh from Zena. “Thinking of your past mistakes and realizing that you can change versus dwelling and never moving forward are two different things. That said…” She paused and turned her gaze from the skies to Alex. “...what is your question, Alex?”

The former assassin took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her gaze was at the grass now, a slight hitch in her voice. “Elisanne. ...i-it’s about Elly.”

Zena’s own breathing caught in her throat. Elisanne, the Paladyn of the Illian Church- no. The Grand Paladyn was a far more grand title, but it did not seem to show how much responsibility Elisanne had truly taken up. Even in her home world, she had taken up the mantle with grace and dignity. “...what would you like to know about her?”

“What kind of person she was,” Alex murmured. “What she did, how she lived… what happened to her.”

That was right; Alex and Elisanne had their share of moments here together. If the Church had ever heard and listened about what the two had together now, there would be absolute hell. Zena thought for another minute before she began.

“Elisanne was strong, brave, and kind. The people looked to her as a leader and as a source of comfort in the time of the Other. She was their light in the dark, always listening. Like a water’s reflection, she was always the face of the people and bringing forth concerns that they had.” Zena watched Alex softly. “She was a good person, and a close friend.”

Alex smiled at this, her eyes prickling. Why was she crying? “That sounds like Elly all right.”

Zena’s smile faded. “When things took a turn and many turned on me, she did her best to keep both the people’s words at the forefront… but she worked to try not to hurt me.” She bit her lip. “She knew the people’s words were painful; Elly knew that I would spend nights wondering if I would ever amount to what my brother could do. Even though others lashed out, she- she would…”

“She would do her best to not let it get to you, no matter how bad it got.”

Zena nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. Why did the past hurt this much? She could have sworn that she had grown past the jeers, past the eyes that would stare at her hatefully. She pulled her own knees close to her chest now. “One day, Elisanne got a message that a village was in dire need of protection. A sylvan had managed to infiltrate the land, and the guards were no match for them.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Hold. Ciella was a part of the timeline?!”

The Auspex nodded miserably. “Indeed. And she was just as cruel in my timeline as she is in yours. Elisanne made haste for the village to find the old Paladyn laying in wait for her… and she…”

Zena fell silent. Alex looked down at the grass, eyes squeezed shut and a hand balling up into a fist. How? Elisanne was so  _ strong _ , but even with recent events, it showed how much she had taken on. The Scrolls of Perdition, the documents that spoke of Euden’s adoption- it  _ had _ put a bit of a strain on things between them unfortunately. And now, she was hearing of this.

Alex’s heart ached.

“...the reports said that the Grand Paladyn had put up a valiant fight. Ciella’s speed proved to be too much, even with the power of her axe and the quickness with her lance. She fought until the very end, and I know she was doing everything she could to protect the people.” Zena swallowed hard. “She was laid to rest in the church, and so many gathered to mourn her death. It was told that few followed the church after that, for if the Grand Paladyn that could protect the people from harm had lost her life… if Ilia could not protect her, then how could she protect them?”

The two sat in silence for some time, each absorbing the news. For Zena, she had her time to grieve, but it never seemed like enough. Alex was doing what she could to keep herself together;  _ her _ Elisanne was here now, not a victim of Ciella. Yet, it still hurt. It was something she had thought could have happened, but to know it  _ had _ come to pass was so much worse.

After a while, Alex heaved another sigh. She turned her gaze to Zena, seeing the same sadness in her eyes as she had. “...did she have a guard?”

Zena shook her head. “Elisanne believed she had to keep people at bay because the Church forbade relationships of the sort. They considered it a sin to the Goddess if one were to hold such things with others, and yet.” She wiped her eyes. “And yet, she still sought a friendship with me. Even knowing the consequences of what could happen, she kept it a secret from the Church. Other than that, she was afraid it could cause others to chase people she cared about.”

The personal guard shook her head. “The same still serves here. Elly insisted on having me as her guard, but even before that there were- there were feelings between us.” 

“Which leads to where you two are now,” Zena said. “You’re both in what I  _ hope _ is a healthy relationship of sorts.” Her eyes twinkled. “Both as friends and partners.”

Alex’s little smile faded. “Honestly, the recent news with Euden and everything has been- pretty rough. It’s put a dent in things, and.” She swallowed, her throat tightening. “And it just… it hurts? It hurts because you thought you would be able to trust that person, and you find out that they’ve been holding a pretty huge secret the whole time.”

Zena nodded slowly. “And now comes the time to ask- what will you do from here? Now that you  know what happened to one, what do you plan to do?”

“I…” Alex looked back up at the sky. It was clear now, on the cusp of twilight as the colors began to slowly shift from blue into a slight orange tint. “...I mean. I have to protect her.”

Zena tilted her head. “Out of duty?”

Alex shook her head. “Not just that, but- now I know what happened in your world, I want to keep her safe. As a friend, as a voice for the people, and- as someone I care about.”

“You know, given Elly never had a personal guard where I came from, I think that’s wonderful.” Zena smiled a little again. “If anyone can keep her safe from the shadows, I know it will be you, Alex.”

She sighed softly. “I hope so, Zena. I truly do. Often, I wonder if I am still made for this.”

Zena chuckled sadly. “I know where you come from. Often, I too have questions if I am still- if I should still be allowed to live after all my crimes. Atonement is a funny thing.”

“That it is, Auspex,” Alex agreed. “That it is.” She turned to Zena again, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes. It matched her own now, and it brought a strange feeling to her chest. It brought a warmth that she had felt not in some time. “...thank you.”

“Oh? For what?”

Alex looked from the sky to Zena. “For telling me about her. For telling me about what happened to her. And for keeping Euden on the right path. If anyone can… it’s you.”

Zena’s smile grew slightly. Her own chest had a warmth as well- like a kinship in a comrade she never could have considered in the past. It brought her a tinge of pain as well, knowing what had happened to Alex in her own timeline. 

That, though, was for another day.


End file.
